Redman Must Die
Warning Prologue Icarus happily frolicked through the forest. He enjoyed the nice forest air, and the nice forest plants. He climbed the trees and swung from the vines. Icarus was just enjoying life in general, totally oblivious to everything not in front of him. In some nearby trees, a mysterious figure stalked him. It peeked from behind a cluster of bushes, watching it's prey before dipping it's head back down. Icarus was still having fun, that was until he heard the dreaded words. "Reddo Fight!" He was tackled down to the ground. He tried to get up, but was picked up by something. It was the mysterious figure, it was a mostly red humanoid with the exception of his boots, belt, gloves, and upper chest and neck. It had silver eyes and brows with antannaes and a yellow dot on his fore head. It threw Icarus in the air before kicking him backwards. The innocent monster flew into a tree. He them immediately got back up to fight the mysterious character jumping towards it. The figure punched him in the face, and he fell back down. Icarus was repeatedly kicked until he grabbed the figure's leg and pulled it down. When the monster was preparing to attack again, it disappeared. Icarus was confused, where had his attacker gone? It was then he received a chop to the back of the head. He looked behind himself and saw the figure again. The figure know had a knife with a red and silver blade. It jammed the blade into his eye as Icarus screamed in pain before he was hit in the head again, much harder then the first time. The monster's vision began turning black as he fell into unconscious. The mysterious figure took it's knife out of Icarus's head, and pull of a red spear with a cross at the end of it. It impaled him through the heart. The monster had died and the figure put the spear away. The figure grabbed and dragged the now lifeless corpse to a cliff, and used it's "Red Fall" to drop Icarus off. The red figure walked away from the scene of the crime to search for more prey. His name was Redman. Chapter 1 Plooma woke up, and got up out of bed. The monster had a green body and was kind of round. He had a large shell the covered his back to the top of his head ending with point. He also had three fangs, two on the sides and one on the front of upper snout. Plooma grabbed his toothbrush, and cleaned his sharp teeth. He rinsed his mouth and left his home. He walked into a gigantic hallway with various other creatures making their way through the place. Plooma traveled through the hallway into a shop with the sign "Human Disguises" and another with "Closed". He turned the second sign around to "Open" and got behind the counter. He pulled and set out a number of different devices for sale. All of sudden the front door opened, and a swamp green dinosaur with long neck came in. "Heya, Plooma!" said the dinosaur cheerfully. Plooma looked up, "Oh, hello Zaurs, what brings you to my shop today?" asked the monster ready for business. "Same as everyone else, a human disguise" replied Zaurs. "Okay, so what do you want this time, an SIA agent, a citizen, a store clerk, a kenny?" asked Plooma. "I'm going to finding out what's been happening to humanity. A news reporter would probably work best so I can get the information up front" answered the green dinosaur. "You got it" said Plooma as he went into a room behind the rest of the shop. The room had many selves with the human disguise devices which all resemble wrist watches. He searched around for the news reporter disguise. He found it with the price of 20 Ultonium Crystals and took out to the front counter. "Here it is, that shall be 20 Ultonium Crystals" said Plooma. Zaurs handed him the Ultonium, and took the human disguise. The green dinosaur left, and Plooma waited for another customer. While he waited, he thought about the recent killing of an Icarus by Redman. He never got what the deal with Redman was, why did he kill innocent monsters? The monsters had never done anything bad to him nor any humans, in fact they wanted to be allies. Before the red phantom killer had appeared, they were close to gaining the trust of the Japanese. When Redman appeared, he told the humans that the monsters were all controlled by aliens that had destroyed his home planet and a bunch of other nonsense. He was right, there had been alien invaders, however they all left 3 years ago. Now whenever a monster goes to the surface, the "hero" kills them. Countless parties of 2 to 5 called Red Hunters had been sent to deal with him, but were always killed. Plooma had his own ideas on how to deal with Redman, but no one would listen to him. That was when another monster rushed in. This was one stood on all 4 legs and had chard black skin with what looked like bones armoring his body. He too also had a dinosaur like appearance with red eyes. Plooma knew the monster as Stegon. "Plooma! Haven't you heard? Red King's callin' everymon to the city square!" asked Stegon in a panicked tone. "Really? Sorry, I was lost in thought!" answered Plooma. "It's okay, let's power walk!" said Stegon as him and his buddy left the shop. They entered the now empty hallway, and began to power walk towards the city square. "So how have you been doin'?" asked Stegon "Good, business has been great with many monsters like Zaurs wanting to study humans, and others trying to figure out a weakness for Redman" answered Plooma. "I always wonder if we're ever gonna be rid of Redman. We monsters been tryin' to kill him for what? Seven years now?" said Stegon irately. "I'm not sure if we will, but I do have some ideas on how to defeat him to tell Red King" said Plooma. "Well are they?" asked Stegon actually curious. "One is to awaken the ancient monsters that sealed awa-". Both of them started to enter the city square. It was a colossal cavern with 4 different exits, all leading to different sections of the monsters' underground city, Monstropia. The room had each of it's four corners feature a lot of different plants such as grass, flowers, and trees with benches there to sit on. There was a fountain that was nothing more then a puddle constantly over filled by a small waterfall coming from the ceiling. In front of Plooma and Stegon was a crowd of monsters standing before a stage at the other side of the room. The stage was normally used to show off stage shows, and where speeches would told to the entirety of Monstropia's citizens. This time Red King was to make his announcements as he came on. "Um, attention fellow monsters, I am here to bring a chance of opportunity to you all" Chapter 2 Red King suddenly shut his mouth as if evaluating what he was going to say as the right choice or not. He was a dinosaur like figure like many other monsters, but he was green and much more masculine then others. He had a long neck and tail with a head shaped similarly to a human skull with a pair of tusk and beefy arms. His skin was much like corn and was lumpy. "As you know, for seven years now, I have attempted to destroy the alien terrorist, Redman. Well, after all these years I no longer have any idea as how to try and defeat him, so I have come to you, the people for new strategies and plans". The monsters presented before Red King began to whisper all sorts of different things to each other. The skull monster looked down and spoke again "I know that originally I had advertised that Redman would be defeated with my election. I have tried so very hard to take him down with our army and myself, but all have failed. So I ask for ideas from you that can be put into consideration". Various monsters looked at each other, and all thought that this was nothing more than an excuse. They began to boo him as Red King walked off stage, and held his head down in shame. "Did you hear that Stegon?" said Plooma to Stegon as the two still stood at the back of the audience. "Yeah, I did, seems you can go, and tell your ideas to Red King" answered Stegon. "Let's go then" said Plooma before him and his four-legged monster friend began to push through the crowd of Red King shaming monsters. They hopped onto the stage and went for the back door. They were stopped in their tracks by yet a dinosaurian monster. This time the monster had coal black skin with accordion like texture. It had a gun shaped horn that stuck out from the back of it's head and soul piercing red eyes. "Stop" ordered Red King's body guard brother, Black King in a hard evil deep soulless voice. "No citizen is aloud beyond this point" said the body guard monster with surprising clarity despite the heavy voice. "I do not intend on doing anything bad to the king, I promise you" said Plooma. He and Stegon were a bit confused as nobody knew Red King had a body guard, but then again, maybe those who did know regretted have the knowledge. "No citizen is aloud beyond this point" Black King reinstated. Stegon began to speak "We know, but we have ideas on how to deal with Redman" "Red King shall consider seeing you then" said Black King. Plooma and Stegon were getting a bit annoyed. While Red King had been giving out his announcements, Plooma had told the skeletal monster the rest of his ideas, and they sounded pretty good. Now here stood this hulking black monster preventing them from their goal. Just then, something weird happened. The audience of monsters from earlier had left with the exception of a single mon. It had fatty pale gold skin, and looked like hairless humanoid elephant with hair sticking out of certain places. It's trunk was long, and had lots of fat folds despite looking starved. It looked up at where Black King was guarding, and began screaming. "Why did I ever vote for YOOOUUUU!!!" yelled Sartan as he hopped the stage, and ran towards Black King. The body guard monster jumped forward, and began to fight the elephant monster. Plooma and Stegon could only watch in intense confusion until Plooma realized something. "Stegon, I think we're aloud beyond this point now" said the shelled monster. "I would have to agree, let's sneak through we'll the guard's distracted with that gentlemon" said Stegon as the two went into the back of the stage. The two entered a hallway with various doorways and searched each one for Red King. One room had musical instruments, another with costumes for stage shows reenacting such as the sealing of Mumumora, and a last one for practicing speeches. They entered the last door in the hall which was Red King's office. The skull monster was at his desk in deep thought. "Uh, hello?" greeted Stegon. Red King looked up and gave a confused look. "Who are you two?" he asked. Chapter 3 Category:Emgaltan Category:Stories Category:Redman Must Die Continuity Category:Cancelled